comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Unproduced Werewolf
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MIDNIGHT SONS IN THE MEDIA Discovered in the Sony Wiki-Leaks: A movie based loosly on the Werewolf By Night comics and teamed up with Stan Lee POW media. WHAT WE KNOW: We now have a Great Feature Film Project that I would love to present to you, along with the wonderful and Extremely Successful Executive Producer Stan Lee and Director Joe Johnston. We would love to schedule a meeting with you to discuss our wonderful new Stan Lee, Feature Film Project that we would like to Develop and Produce with Sony Pictures. Please feel free to have your office forward us a few Times and Dates of you availability so we may schedule a meeting. We have the Option on STAN LEE’s superhero films titled WEREWOLF. I have ATTACHED a brief summary of the film for your review. Both the script and Werewolf character are Free and Clear from Marvel and any other company.XXXXMr. Stan Lee created this Hero for us and even Co-Wrote the script along with his writer Steve Voccola. Writer William Monahan (Sin City 2, The Departed, Body of Lies, and The Gambler remake starring Mark Wahlberg) has Verbally agreed to preform a rewrite on the script for us to better fit Sony Pictures. Director Joe Johnston has also given us a Verbal commitment to Direct the film. Joe has directed films such as the mega hit 2011 Captain America; The First Avenger starring Chris Evans which grossed $369 Million Dollars worldwide, as well as the new John Gotti film, Hidalgo, The Wolfman, Honey I shrunk the Kids, Jumaji, October Sky, Jurassic Park 3, etc. I am sure with this team of Stan Lee, Joe Johnston, William Monahan, myself, and Sony Pictures we can create, Develop and Produce a great and successful film Franchise for Sony Pictures. WEREWOLF: Nelson Corbin the brilliant young African American, who possess degrees in biology, chemistry and engineering and posses and extremely high IQ with a laser like focused mind. Nelson Corbin is a brilliant young scientist who works with the FBI. He is marked by tragedy the death of his beloved older brother and seeks to unlock the abilities that lie dormant deep within the human mind. When an experiment goes horribly wrong he is transformed into something more animal than man. Trying to control his new abilities before he can cause harm to anyone Nelson realizes that his curse maybe a blessing in disguise. Stan Lee and his company POW has pledge their 100% involvement with the film and I am sure you are well aware of Stan Lee’s track record and many successful films: Stan Lee’s films have made over $12 billion US dollars at the box office. Stan Lee is also the most lucrative producer in the world. He is the Executive Producer in 27 films, with$12,045,563,536 worldwide aggregate box office (rank #1) as ranked by International Movie DataBase (IMDB), The Numbers and Hollywood reporter. Thank you in Advance for you help once again, and I look forward to hearing from you soon. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Midnight Sons Category:Werewolf by Night Category:Comic Book Proposed